Inattendu, ou pas
by Durinboy-16
Summary: Lily demande à James de changer, les maraudeurs tenteront de se réconcilier avec Severus et des couples inattendu se formeront au cour de l'année. Comment sa pas si inattendu que sa? Pfff venez lire et vous verrez bande de rabat-joie.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: L'univers de Poudlard ainsi que les perso m'appartienne pas je fais que les utilisé pour mon plaisir^^**

** Je m'essaye parce que j'adore ce couple et j'espère pas trop me planter, gêné vous pas pour me donner vos avis je suis ouvert à tous... Mais éviter de m'insulter hein?! J'espère pas foirer en postant ce petit prologue.**

**Bonne lecture les futur peut-être lecteur.**

* * *

Assis dans la salle commune, les 4 maraudeurs parlaient à voix basse de leur plan. Plan qui ne concernait pas les Serpentards pour une fois. Celui-ci consistait à rapprocher James de Lily, chose pas facile soyons honnête. Finalement au bout d'une heure de débat il fut décider que James irait la voir et lui parler de ses sentiments. Pourquoi ont ils prient autant de temps pour arriver à cette décision? Tout simplement parce que James en avait marre d'être rembarré et qu'il s'y était opposé du début à la fin mais avait fini par céder devant l'entêtement des ses amis.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se dégonflé le sujet de conversation rentra dans la salle commune. Sirius fit signe à James d'y aller, se qu'il fit après avoir pris une bonne aspiration. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant les marches qui menait à son dortoir James l'astrophia :

- Lily!

Elle stoppa sa progression et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Voyant James elle poussa un soupir mais attendit quand même qu'il arrive à son niveau pour savoir se qu'il lui voulait. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle un drôle de sentiment le pris à la gorge l'empêchant de parler. S'impatientant Lily décida de parler.

- Alors Potter qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui lui faisait des signes encourageant.

- Euh, en fait je voulais te dire que je t'aime et te demander si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi, souffla-t-il d'un coup.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne sortirais pas avec toi, tu es trop vantard, idiot et immature.

- Mais c'est faux!

- ...

- Bon j'avoue aimer attirer le regard des autres mais je te promet d'arrêter et de faire un effort. Et je ne suis pas idiot ni immature.

- Ah non? Alors pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de t'en prendre aux Serpentards? De faire des blagues tout le temps? De nous faire perdre pleins de points?

- Je ne m'en prend pas aux Serpentards, je ne fait que me venger de leurs blagues. Et je ne fais pas exprès de perdre des points, se justifia James.

- Tu ne fais que te venger? Alors pourquoi humilies-tu toujours Severus? Il laisse tout le monde tranquille pourtant.

- Mais ces _Snivelus_, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle haussa les sourcils puis se retourna dans l'intention de monter dans son dortoir mais, James lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Elle lui refit face lentement puis le dévisagea.

- Faisons un marché d'accord?

- Tout se que tu veux Lily.

- Prouve moi que tu peux changer et je pourrais changer alors le jugement que je te porte.

- D'accord.

- Ça inclus aussi de laisser Severus tranquille.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu après la façon d'on il a parlé de toi?

- Sur le coup j'avoue avoir été blessé mais par après j'ai réfléchis et c'est là que j'ai compris. Il n'a jamais pensé se qu'il a dit, il a fait sa pour m'éloigner et m'éviter ainsi d'être victime de moquerie et peut-être même pire. Alors sache que si jamais tu changes, tu devras t'habituer à nous voir ensemble car ses mon meilleur ami.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et monta dans son dortoir laissant James debout avec une mine joyeuse quoique un peu renfrogné. Il se retourna et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendait sur les sofas. Il se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil à côté de Sirius en face de Remus et de Peter.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé, le questionna Remus en brisant le silence qui s'était instauré.

- Je dirais plutôt bien, lui répondit James sur un ton incertain.

- Aller racontes Prongs, le pressa Sirius.

- Au début c'étais un «non» pur et simple pour les même raisons que je vous ai énuméré tout à l'heure. J'ai protesté et alors elle m'a dit de lui prouvé que je pouvais être mature.

- Pourquoi t'hésite alors, c'est bon signe.

- Presque Moony, presque. Elle veux qu'on laisse Snape tranquille parce qu'il ne nous fais jamais rien. Et que j'arrête d'avoir la grosse tête.

Les trois autres ricanèrent à la dernière phrase.

- Où est le problème, repris Remus

- Sa va faire drôle d'être gentil avec Snape, non?

- Pour vous peut-être, mais moi j'ai jamais rien fais contre lui alors rien ne va changer de se côté là. Et puis, j'ai toujours dis que vous devriez le laisser tranquille mais la jalousie t'aveuglait James et je suis content que tu te sois calmé à se niveau là, Dit Remus.

- Alors dès maintenant on arrête de faire chier Snape c'est ça, demanda Sirius.

- À peu près, répondis James hésitant. Elle a aussi dit que si jamais on devenait ami avec elle, il faudrait nous attendre à le voir puisque c'est son meilleur ami. Donc nous devrions être capable de tenir une conversation civilisé avec.

- D'accord, j'adore les nouveau défi, je suis partant, s'exclama Sirius. Devenons amis avec Snape.

- Ami est un grand mot Sirius tu ne crois pas, intervint James.

- Non, et puis il est peut-être pas aussi nul que ça, on a jamais pris le temps de le connaitre.

- Sirius à raison, on ne le connait pas. Apprenons à le connaitre et nous verrons après.

- D'accord Moony.

Un petit ronflement les firent regarder vers Peter qui c'étais endormi. Les autres se consultèrent et décidèrent d'un accord tactique de le laisser là pour rire. Ils se levèrent et partirent se coucher vu l'heure qu'il était rendu.

* * *

**Aaaalors? Y'a du people? Ouais? Super! **

**Vous me laissez une review please? **


	2. Première journée

**Et ouais voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain les trois maraudeurs se réveillèrent en sursaut lorsque la porte de leur dortoir claqua. Un Peter rouge de gêne se tenait dans l'entré et les fusillait du regard.

- Alors Peter bien dormi, questionna un James hilare.  
- Vous auriez pu me réveillé au lieu de me laisser là, répondis le dit Peter.  
- Et manquer une occasion de s'amuser, rétorqua Sirius tout aussi hilare que James.

Peter grogna et parti s'habiller. Les trois autres ricanèrent puis firent de même. Une fois tous le monde prêt ils sortirent de leur dortoir et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. La conversation allait bon train, et quel étais le sujet de cette discussion animé? Severus Snape!

- On commence en potion, quelqu'un pourrait s'installer avec Snape.  
- Ouais bonne idée Sirius, et puisque que c'est toi qui a donné l'idée tu le feras.  
- Si tu veux mais le prochain cour c'est à ton tour de t'installer avec lui James.  
- D'accord. Et durant l'heure du dîner, il mange toujours seul dehors on pourrait aller manger avec lui.  
- Vous croyez pas qu'en faire trop d'un coup va l'effrayer.  
- Mais Remus plus vite nous sommes ami plus vite Lily me tombe dans les bras!  
- James tu ne penses tout de même pas que tous sera simple? Regarde, Peter qui pourtant est notre ami boude encore du coup qu'on lui a fais alors imagine Severus à qui on fais des crasses depuis 6 ans maintenant, rétorqua la voix de la raison alias Remus.

James se renfrogna et ne parla plus du repas. L'heure d'aller en cour arriva et Sirius commença à stresser.

- Dit James tu veux pas y aller à ma place?  
- On a peur de Snape mon pote?  
- Absolument pas!

James lui lança un sourire goguenard et Sirius grogna.

- Rhaa et puis laisse tomber!

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe et Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard sous le silence consterné de tous ceux présent dans la salle sauf les maraudeurs. Puis les Gryffondors sourirent pensant qu'ils préparaient un nouveau coup foireux. Severus tourna la tête vers Sirius et lui lança un regard noir.

- Dégage de là Black et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Non j'ai envie de m'asseoir avec toi.  
- Pardon!? Si c'est encore un de vos plan pour me faire chier tu peux

Snape fut coupé par l'arriver de leur professeur de potion qui une fois devant ces élève regarda suspicieux l'étrange duo que formait Sirius et lui.

- Monsieur Black je vous prierais de reprendre votre place si vous avez dans l'intention de perturber mon cour.  
- Je vous promet d'être sage professeur, j'ai décidé de m'améliorer en potion alors j'ai voulu faire équipe avec le meilleur, déclara le gryffondor.  
- Bien, mais je vous ai à l'œil.  
- Bien professeur.  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de ratatinage les ingrédients sont au fond de la classe.

Severus se leva sans un regard à son camarade non-voulu et partit chercher les ingrédients qu'il fallait. Lorsqu'il revint à sa table il regarda Black et le mis en garde:

- Il est hors de question que je fasse tout et que tu en prennes les mérites alors soit tu travailles sois tu dégages.  
- Je travailles avec toi, je l'ai dit que je voulais m'améliorer en potion.  
- Laisse moi en douter.  
- Alors on commence par quoi, questionna Sirius sans relever le commentaire.  
- Commences par couper les racines de marguerites. Moi je pèles les figues.  
- D'acc.

Après un petit moment à travailler dans un silence gênant Sirius tenta d'engager une conversation qui se solda malheureusement par un échec total.

- Alors Snape quoi de beau dans ta vie?  
- Black évite de parler si c'est pour sortir des choses sans importance.  
- Mais sa m'intéresse donc c'est important!  
- Ma vie t'intéresse maintenant Black, demanda un Snape sceptique  
- Euh ouais.  
- Malheureusement pour toi ma vie ne te regarde pas alors tais-toi et tranches les chenilles.

Le reste de la potion se passa en silence. Lorsque le cour se termina Sirius s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ces amis et ils partirent vers leur cours de sortilège.

- Alors Sirius?  
- Il pense que je suis fou et qu'on prépare un nouveau coup.  
- Je vous avais averti, les nargua Remus.  
- Tu vas voir Remus à la fin du cour moi et Snape on sera ami.

Et sur ces belle paroles ils arrivèrent en classe et James partit s'asseoir avec le serpentard. Serpentard qui le regarda interloqué puis lui lança à lui aussi un regard noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à venir vous asseoir avec moi, laisser moi tranquille à la fin.  
- Je voulais m'excuser.  
- C'est une nouvelle façon de me piéger ces ça?  
- Non je suis vraiment désolé pour tout les crasses qu'on t'a fait.  
- Ouais si tu le dis.  
- Alors on est ami?  
- Dans tes rêves sale Gryffondor.

James le regarda la bouche ouverte, surpris de la réponse et les trois autres qui avait suivi la scène ricanèrent subtilement. Alors qu'il allait répliqué le professeur Flitwick arriva et commença son cour après un regard d'avertissement pour James. Le cour passa lentement et dans un silence pesant pour les deux élève à l'avant et lorsqu'il se termina se fut avec un sentiment de pur libération qu'ils se levèrent pour aller dîner. Lorsque James arriva vers ses ami il leur lança un regard qui les défendait d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire un quelconque que commentaire. Alors ils partirent chercher à manger dans la Grande salle puis sortirent rejoindre Snape qui mangeait proche du lac.

- On peux manger avec toi Snape, demanda James en arrivant à proximité.  
- Dîtes moi que je rêve, marmonna Severus.

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse répondre ils s'assirent en face.

- Il n'y a pas assez d'arbre pour vous? Mais non il fallait que vous veniez ici.  
- Mais c'est pas pour l'arbre qu'on est venu ici mais pour toi, rétorqua Sirius.  
- Vous êtes vraiment pas net vous. Vous êtes peut-être drogué?  
- Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais ou laisserais prendre de la drogue à mes ami, questionna interloqué Remus.  
- Non,,, Mais je vois pas d'autre explication à votre comportement étrange.  
- On n'a pas de comportement étrange, protestèrent Sirius et James en accord parfait les faisant pouffer.à  
- Ah non? Alors expliquer moi pourquoi vous vous assissiez en cour avec moi, vous vous excusez pour les crasses que vous m'avez faites, me demander d'être votre ami, tenez une conversation civilisé avec moi sans aucune insulte et même maintenant vous vous incrustez encore, s'exclama le serpentard.  
- Hey respire Snape, dit Sirius en le voyant essoufflé après sa longue tirade. On a simplement remarqué qu'on était pas correct avec toi alors on veux se rattraper.  
- Vous remarquez ça que maintenant? Vous êtes vraiment pas net vous. Vous essayer de me tuer en m'envoyant en plein dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, je m'en sors en vie et vous ne vous étiez même pas excuser. Et là tout d'un coup, un an plus tard vous vous excusez alors que depuis le début de l'année vous me laisser un peu tranquille?  
- Euh ouais.  
- Non désolé j'arrive pas du tout à vous croire.  
- Et si je te disais mon secret le plus important, tu nous croirais?  
- Désolé Black mais je vois pas en quoi un de tes secrets me ferais changer d'avis.  
- Parce que si tu le connais tu peux m'envoyer à Askaban illico.

Les maraudeurs jetèrent un regard inquiet à Sirius mais ne pipèrent mot. Severus plissa les sourcils puis ricana.

- Si tu veux parler du fait que toi et tes amis êtes des animagui je suis déjà au courant depuis un petit moment.  
- Pardon, s'étouffa James. Et tu n'as rien fais pour nous dénoncer?  
- Je vois pas pourquoi, vous avez beau être de parfait connard vous ne méritez pas Askaban parce que vous avez tenu à être avec votre ami loup-garou durant la pleine lune.

Puis voyant la mine étonné des maraudeurs il changea de sujet:

- Mais bon, vous n'avez plus de secret maintenant pour prouver votre sincérité.  
- Tu te rends compte qu'avec tous les secrets que tu sais tu pourrais faire de notre vie le pire enfer qui sois, grogna James.  
- Je sais.  
- Alors pourquoi tu n'en profites pas?  
- Je suis peut-être à Serpentard mais sa ne fais pas de moi un être salaud et sans coeur pour autant.  
- Ouais d'accord. Mais donne nous une chance au moins.  
- Je sais pas trop.  
- Écoute on va te dire le dernier secret qu'on a si tu nous donnes une chance, et je te jure que sa vaux la peine de savoir, argumenta James.

Severus lui lança un regard suspicieux puis hocha la tête.

- Ne me le faîtes pas regretter.  
- D'accord mais avant toute chose, tu savais que la curiosité étais une mauvaise chose?  
- Et c'est toi qui me dis sa.  
- Ouais bon oublie, alors regarde bien ça tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux.

James farfouilla dans son sac puis en sorti un bout de parchemin. Il pointa sa baguette dessus puis marmonna quelque chose. Il l'a déplia puis la mis au sol devant lui.

- J'y crois pas c'est à cause de ce truc qui vous réussissiez toujours à me trouver, s'exclama Snape.  
- Ouais c'est cool non?  
- Pas quand sa sert à me trouver pour m'humilier publiquement, déclara morose Snape.  
- On est désolé Snape mais, maintenant on est ami.  
- Quoi? Absolument pas!  
- Hein mais t'as dis oui.  
- J'ai accepté de vous laissez le bénéfice du doute quant au fait que vous étiez sincère ainsi que vos excuse, mais on devient pas ami pour autant.  
- Un vrai serpentard ça, grogna James dans sa barbe inexistante.

Remus donna un coup dans les côtes de James pour la lui fermé et Severus à l'étonnement de tous éclata de rire. Puis voyant devant qui il riait s'arrêta et rougis quelque peu.

- Hum désolé.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses d'avoir ris? À moins que sa sois de moi, et si c'est le cas alors là je vais bouder, déclara James.  
- Non en fait je me demandais quand est-ce que vous redeviendriez vous même car sans vouloir vous vexez, vous voir aussi gnangnan pour devenir mon ami c'étais plutôt ridicule.  
- Mais on veux être ton ami, contesta Sirius.  
- J'ai pas dit le contraire mais sa ne change pas que vous n'aimez pas la maison Serpentard. Comme moi, j'ai accepté d'être avec vous pour l'heure du dîner mais je n'apprécie pas plus les Gryffondors.  
- Donc on peux continuer d'insulter les Serpentards tu nous en voudras pas, demanda James incertain.  
- C'est sa, mais t'es toujours aussi long à la détente Potter.  
- Hey m'insulte pas!  
- Au faites Snape, toi qui connais beaucoup de nos secrets tu crois que nous aussi on pourrait en savoir un.  
- Malgré que ta question fasses suspect, je peux bien vous en dire un.

Les maraudeurs qui étais au début occupé à fusillé Sirius du regard, se tournèrent vers Severus et le regardèrent avec étonnement face à sa réponse, puis devinrent intéressé.

- Je suis moi aussi un animagus.  
- Quoi, s'exclamèrent en cœur Sirius, James, Remus et même Peter qui n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début.  
- Et tu te transforme en quoi, demanda Remus qui étais revenu de sa surprise plus rapidement que les autres.  
- On avais dit un secret.  
- Aaaarg vil serpentard tu peux pas nous faire sa, fit semblant de pleurnicher James.  
- Si je peux et je vais même me faire un plaisir de le faire.  
- Oh le méchant, pleurnicha de plus belle James.  
- Bon allez James arrête de faire le pitre il faut retourner en cour, déclara Remus un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
- Comment!? C'est déjà l'heure?  
- Ouais.  
- Sa y est je me meurs, adieu tout le monde!

Sirius fit signe silencieusement au autres de se lever et ils partirent laissant James faire le mort tous seul. Le dit James n'entendant plus personne ouvrit un œil et resta étonné de ne voir personne. Il se tourna et les vit à une dizaines de mètre devant. Il se leva et leur courut après.

- Bande de traître! Attendez voir vous allez le regretter!

Ils se retournèrent et ricanèrent en le voyant encore plus débraillé que d'habitude. Rendu à leur hauteur James se posta à côté de Snape et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Tu aurais pu rester avec moi, maintenant j'ai le cœur brisé.  
- Je serais bien désolé mais je n'apprécie guère d'avoir ton bras sur mes épaules, répondit-il en fixant dangereusement le dit bras.  
- Oh sa va, répliqua-t-il en enlevant son bras. J'ai pas la peste non plus.  
- Laisse moi douter.

À l'entré du château Snape avança plus rapidement et les abandonna là.

- Bah pourquoi il nous a laissé comme sa, demanda Sirius.  
- Peut-être pour aller à son cour Sirius.  
- Ah ouais pas fou mais pourquoi pas avec nous?  
- Sirius il a lui même dit qu'il n'était pas notre ami alors il est normal qu'il ne soit pas avec nous tout le temps.  
- Si tu le dis.

Ils allèrent à leur cour et Remus partit s'asseoir avec Snape. Là toute la classe resta hébété. Jamais Remus ne participais aux blagues habituellement. La classe se remplis de murmure interrogatif mais Remus les ignora.

- Sa te dérange pas n'est-ce pas?  
- Il est un peu tard pour demander tu ne crois pas, rétorqua Snape.

Remus rougit et regarda à l'avant de la salle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que sa me dérangeait, je préfère même que sa soit toi qu'un des deux idiot qui te sers de copain, essaya de se rattraper le serpentard pour une raison qui lui même ignora.

Remus le regarda étonné puis lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noir en haut des fesses. Elle se dirigea à l'avant de la salle puis se tourna vers les élève qui étais resté silencieux depuis son entré.

- Si vous êtes toujours aussi silencieux je crois qu'on va bien s'ennuyer cette année, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Je me présente Jenny Atlanti je suis votre nouveau professeur en défense contre les forces du mal. Votre ancien professeur à démissionné ainsi que celui pour l'étude des moldus. Et si sa vous intéresse votre nouveau professeur pour l'étude des moldus est super craquant et c'est mon cousin.

Les filles gloussèrent à cette nouvelle alors que la plupart des autres garçons mangeait la prof du regards.

- Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre le plan de cour et de vous apprendre le Spero Patronum. Quelqu'un peux me dire à quoi sert se sort?

Quelques mains se levèrent.

- Mademoiselle ici à l'avant dites votre nom et ensuite répondez à ma question.  
- Lily Evans madame Atlanti et le Spero Patronum est un sort qui sert à repousser les détraqueurs. Pour y arriver il faut penser à un souvenir qui te rend très heureux.  
- C'est absolument parfait miss Evans mais par pitié appelé moi Jenny. Je vous fais un démonstration. Spero Patronum!

Un rayon de lumière blanc sorti de sa baguette puis se transforma en un cheval ailé.

- Ceci est la forme de mon patronum. Maintenant vous allez placé les bureau contre les murs avec le sort Wingardium Leviosa.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se tenaient tous debout au milieu de la salle et attendaient les prochaines directives.

-Bien maintenant commencé et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide appelé moi.

Les maraudeurs se regroupèrent au fond de la salle avec Severus que Remus avait pratiquement amené de force.

- J'aime bien le professeur Jenny et en plus elle est super sexy, déclara Sirius un peu rêveur.  
- J'apprécie votre compliment mon cher mais j'apprécierai encore plus que vous vous pratiquiez à jeter le sort.

Sirius se retourna en sursautant et devint rouge pivoine.

- Bien sur professeur.

Elle parti un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors là t'as mal vieux.  
- La ferme James.  
- Allez au travail avant qu'elle ne revienne.  
- D'accord Remus.

Ils passèrent tout le reste du cour à tenté de réussir le patronum et personne réussi sauf trois Serpentards et 2 Gryffondors. Lorsque tout le monde commença à sortir Jenny appela Severus et lui demanda de rester quelque instant avec elle. Les maraudeurs curieux sortirent mais restèrent à écouter à la porte.

- Severus puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas participé à mon cour.  
- Parce que je sais déjà lancer un Spero Patronum et que je ne voulais pas que tous le monde vois sa forme.  
- Verrais-tu un inconvénient à le faire devant moi alors.  
- Non... Spero Patronum!

Et un immense chien apparut devant Snape et le professeur.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde le vois?  
- Trop long à expliquer.  
- D'accord, tu peux y aller je ne voudrais pas te retarder pour ton prochain cour, mon cousin m'en voudrais, ricana-t-elle.  
- Au revoir professeur.

Snape sortit et resta figé devant les maraudeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?  
- On t'attendais qu'elle question, répondis Sirius comme si c'étais tout à fais normal.  
- Hn.

Ils partirent alors en cour et Snape alla s'asseoir à l'avant avec Remus encore une fois. Le professeur entra, il avait les cheveux brun coupé court.

- Bonjour je m'appel Ethan Argulis je serai votre professeur pour l'étude des moldus jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou du moins je l'espère. Aujourd'hui nous allons écouté un film. L'objet plat collé au mur est une télévision et je me suis dis qu'il serait plus amusant de l'utiliser que de savoir seulement à quoi ça sert. Alors vous avez le choix entre deux film, le Hobbit qui est de la science-fiction ce qui veux dire que l'histoire est inventé et n'existe pas ou La conjuration un film classé horreur basé sur une histoire vrai. Nous allons procédé à un vote alors ceux qui veulent le premier levé la main. D'accord et ceux qui veulent le deuxièmement lever la main. Parfait nous commencerons le hobbit aujourd'hui et nous le finirons au prochain cour.

Il partit installé le film en leur expliquant le fonctionnement puis éteint les lumières. À la fin du cour tout le monde parlait du film et étais tous impatient de voir la suite au prochain cour. Les maraudeurs sortirent en compagnie de Snape encore quasiment traîné de force.

- Alors Snape tu as l'intention de faire quoi?  
- Je retourne à mon dortoir.

Et il les planta là.

- C'est pas gagné d'avance, grogna James.

Et ils allèrent faire leur devoir dans leur salle commune puis descendirent souper. Ils s'assirent à la table et Lily vint s'asseoir en face de James qui la regarda bouche-bée.

- Lily!  
- James, j'espère pour toi que tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup contre Severus.  
- Absolument pas on s'est excusé et on a décidé de passer le reste de la journée avec lui avec son accord bien entendu.  
- D'accord.

Puis devant le regard plein d'espoir de James elle se leva et retourna s'asseoir avec ses amies.

- Vous croyez que c'est bon signe qu'elle m'ait parlé sans m'insulter?  
- Absolument James.  
- Super!

James passa le reste du repas un immense sourire aux lèvres et ils montèrent parler de leur plan pour devenir encore plus ami avec Snape.

* * *

**Petit clin d'oeil au Hobbit même si je sais qu'il existe pas encore à se moment là. **

**Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous aura tout de même plut.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
